Imortally Charmed
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's need help. Witchy help.


BPOV-

It has been five years. I cannot believe that he has been missing for that long. I now in my head, but in my heart I know she is still alive. I cannot explain it, but then again there are a lot of things that have happened to me these last couple of years that I can't explain. The biggest one is that my name is not Isabella, but it's Paige. I am a Charmed one, and I have two sisters named Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. I found out after Charlie died about 6 months after he went missing. He died from a fatal gunshot wound. He was a part of the SRU, or the Strategic Response Unit. My mother Renee died in a hit and run when I was 13. I was going through his possessions and found an envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and found a letter addressed to me in Charlie's handwriting. It read,

_Dear Bella, _

_If you are reading this then I guess that's bad news for me There are things that I wanted to tell you, but I was sworn to secrecy. We kept these things a secret, your mother and I, only because we love you we were afraid. We were afraid of losing you. I know I'm rambling, but hey who do you think you got it from?_

_The main thing is that you have a sibling. You have four siblings, actually. One from your mother and me, and three from your birth family. Yes, you are adopted. Well not really, but your birth parents came up to us and asked us to give you a good home. We had just lost your older sibling by us, Anthony. He was born 10 weeks premature, and his lungs were underdeveloped. He didn't make it, and then out of no where this couple came to us and asked us to take care of their newborn daughter. _

_Your mother never hesitated in saying yes. The only thing that the couple told us is that you were in danger and this was the safest for you. I tried to ask them what was happening so that I could help them. It's not that I didn't want you because I did but I am still a cop. However they had disappeared. Before the left they gave me two to give to you, but not to give them to you until you came looking for answers. The first thing is this letter that your birth mother wrote to you, and the second thing is a picture of your birth parents and siblings. Both are included in the malania envelope that you found this letter in. I found out as much information as I could about your family, knowing you would want to know. It is in my bottom drawer at work. It is locked and I have the key on my keychain that I hope that the department has given you. If not, there is a copy of the key in the safe at the house. _

_I know that this is overwhelming, but I just want you to know that we thought of you as our own the second you were placed in our arms, and never regretted taking you. I know that your life hasn't been easy with being divorced and I wish we could have made it work, but things happen and we can't change them. The one thing that I am happy about the fact that you still had both parents in your life. I love you and I'm sorry I left you. I am thankful for all the time I got with you and wish I had, knowing me, told you more often. _

_Love Always, _

_Dad_

I was crying, and I laid down on my father's bed. I don't know how long I laid there before getting up, and walking to the front door. I grabbed my keys and my father's keys and headed out to the station.

I don't know if I really wanted to find out, but I knew that I had to clean out his desk too. So, while I was going through the other drawers I could figure out what to do with the information he had collected about my birth family. When I pulled up to the station I walked inside with the three boxes, and walked int othe station heading to my father's office. The way ingrained into my memory to the point that where I didn't need to look where I was going the get there. At least, I thought I didn't.

"ooof." I grunted and felt to the floor along with the boxes I was holding.

"I'm sorry darlin'." A male voice said, as a hand came into my line of sight and I looked up.

The man was about 19 with shoulder length blonde hair, and a southern accent. I placed my hand in his, and looked up at him in alarm as he helped me up.

"Are you feeling okay? Your hand is as cold as ice." I said, watching him for any tells of lying. I was raised by a cop after all.

"I'm fine ma'am. My blood runs slower than most so my hands always run colder." I didn't see any tell of lying, but I could also feel that he wasn't being completely honest with me.

"If you're sure." I hesitated. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure. My father is a doctor Thank you for your concern. May I help you with you boxes? I'm Jasper, by the way." He said, I nodded and he grabbed two boxes. I grabbed the other one before replying.

"I'm Bella."

I began walking and made it to the door of my father's office and felt as if my feet had been cemented to the floor. It suddenly hit me that I was an orphan from the only family I had ever known.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" I was about to reply when I heard my name being called again, this time from across the station.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see my father's long-time friend and co worker, Harry Clearwater, walking up to us.

"I came to clean out my dad's office." Harry looked at me before glancing at my new acquaintance. I noticed his stare and was about to introduce them when Jasper set down one of the boxes and held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Jasper Hale, sir. I just ran into Miss. Bella her and didn't think it right to not offer my assistance." He told Harry.

"Harry Clearwater, long-time friend of Bella's late father." Harry replied. I didn't understand why he was telling Jasper all of this. He turned back to me before saying,

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to do it after shift." He said, looking at me with a mixture of pity and confusion. I hate that look.

"Well I need to start planning the funeral, and I think his will is in his desk. It's fine. I'll be fine." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

He slowly nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back with my free hand before pulling away.

"If you need anything call me, okay?" I nodded, having heard that too many times to count since my father's death. I know most people just say that because they think it helps, but it doesn't. I never know if others are just being nice, but with Harry I know he's sincere. Him and my father have been friends since they were 8, and he had been like a second father to me. 'Or is it third father?' I thought, thinking back to the letter. ' I have never met my birth father. Does he even count?' I shook my head to clear my thoughts from my head and walked into my dads office with some trepidation. I set my box down on his desk, and Jasper set the boxes in the chairs in front of it.

"So your Chief Swan's daughter?" He asked, and I looked at him. This may not be a small town but we were a tight knit community and I didn't recognize him.

"How did you know my father?" I asked, instead of answering his question.

"I didn't. I had a friend that lived here, and he talked about you all the time. I think he liked you." He said, winking at me. I frowned.

"What friend?" I asked, again watching for any signs of deceit.

"Edward Masen." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. This guy knew Edward? How?

"You knew Edward?" He nodded and didn't give any further explanation. I struggled to find something to say.

"Oh." I said, and then mentally kicked myself. My mind racing with all the memories I had with Edward, trying to remember if he had mentioned Jasper to me.

"Yeah. Would you like any help?" I was startled out of my reverie.

"What" I said, struggling to get my mind back on the conversation.

"With the packing? Would you like some help?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but thank you, and it was nice to meet you." I replied. Right now I just wanted to be alone. He nodded, almost like he could feel what I was feeling.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Bella. Edward talked about you all the time I feel like I already know you. I'll see you around I hope."

"It was nice to meet you, too. Though I wish I could say that Edward had mentioned you to me, but my dad told me to never lie." I tried to smile, but standing in this room it was impossible. My eyes glanced around the room at all the awards my father had on the shelves. My eyes traveled the parts of the room that I could see before they landed back on Jasper again. He nodded before turning around and walking away. I sat down in the desk chair and blew out a breath. Could this day get any weirder?


End file.
